


Politics and Teaching The Avatar

by itz_me_E



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ba Sing Se, Canon-Typical Violence, Ember Island (Avatar), Fire Nation (Avatar), Gaang (Avatar), Gaang (Avatar) as Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Northern Water Tribe, Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Slow Burn, The Gaang - Freeform, Western Air Temple, Yue (Avatar) Lives, Yue (Avatar)-centric, comic compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_me_E/pseuds/itz_me_E
Summary: Yue lives and is able to join the Gaang. She is able to join to teach Aang politics, because Aang will need that to get allies. But she has no fighting experience, or real-world experience. Here is how she figures out to belong with her new friends.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Politics and Teaching The Avatar

Everything was so dark. Yue could barely see, and was holding onto Sokka. Despite everything, her hair seemed to be glowing. Iron was the one that pointed it out.

“You have been touched by the spirit.”

Yue nodded, and told the story of her birth. Being born weak and barely alive, the spirit had saved her. This act had turned her hair white. Maybe, she could give this act of kindness back. 

Yue knew the risks, as she got up and tugged her hand from Sokka. She knew that she could die or never get up again. It was hard to think that, as she touched the fish, she might disappear as well.

A flash of light and her world went black.

—————————————————————

To say Sokka was scared was an understatement. Yue had just passed out as the fish came alive. She brought back the moon. The best thing through all of this? Yue was still breathing. He could’ve cried in relief. No, scratch that, he did as he cradled her and carried her down to the medics. They took her to her room, and began their work.

He wanted to stay, but Aang and Katara were more important right now. Yue had the medics, she would be ok. He breathed in and sighed, rubbing his hair. Sokka walked out of the room and went to find the avatar and his sister.

—————————————————————

When Yue awoke, she found everything to be way too bright. Groaning, she rolled over in her bed to face away from her windows.

Wait, her room?

Blinking, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. How did she get here? She pushed herself up and leaned against the headboard of her bed, looking around. Her room was a mess of different medical tools. It was unnerving, and brought a new question.

How was she alive?

Did the transfer not work? She thought she gave her life to the moon spirit. Speaking of which, she was ready to die. What child should be ready to die? Overwhelmed by all of this information and thinking she failed, she started to cry.

The doors opened.

“Princess! You’re awake! Are you ok?” called on3 of the medics, rushing to her side. Kirhi, Yue believed.

“I’m alive?” she questioned, all the while leaning into the hug Kirhi initiated.

“Yes, Princess. You are!” Kirhi said joyfully. “You brought back the moon. We suspect that you're alive because your strength has grown since birth. Your parents are so worried, I have to notify them and the avatar and his friends. Do you need anything, sweetie?” 

“Oh, uh no thank you. The avatar and his friends are still here?” Yue replied, hopefully. She wanted to see them.

Kirhi chuckled. “They are. I believe the water tribe boy seemed extra worried about you.” she said, winking on her way out.

Yue blushed, of course Sokka was worried. She wanted to spend more time with him, and get to know Katara and Aang more. She hoped they would not leave too soon.

—————————————————————

Throughout the next few days, Yue gathered her strength and started to do her princess duties. Which involved helping her father in politics.

She saw her new friends often on her breaks, and Sokka was overjoyed to see her. They have not been able to be alone together, but she was waiting for that moment. Yet, Sokka brought another problem. She did not want to be engaged anymore. Yue would be able to run the tribe without a significant other, Katara had said. She found herself agreeing and happy that Katara seemed to be pushing for her independence. 

The meeting was almost over, she had to speak up soon. She started tapping her nails on the table nervously, waiting for the councilman that was currently speaking to end his speech. The Northern Tribe was rebuilding what was damaged and so far, it was coming along great. She watched him, and saw her chance as soon as her father asked if there were anymore issues that needed discussing.

“Actually, father, I have an issue I wish to be discussed.” Yue announced, standing.

Her father, perplexed, nodded and said “You have the floor, Princess Yue.” 

“I do not wish to be engaged anymore. I can and will be able to run the tribe with the current training I am experiencing. I will find a boy I actually love to stand beside me, and I will teach him in the areas he needs to be taught.”

Shocked silence met her, which was what Yue expected. What she didn’t expect was her mother’s response. 

“I agree with my daughter. She is very capable, as shown by her heroism in saving the moon.” her mother said, eyes shining with pride.

Yue watched as her father hesitated, and then agreed. She could tell that there would be a talk about this later, but for now it would do. The rest of the advisors looked around at each other, murmuring. Then one stood up.

“Is the current fiancé not trained enough for your liking, Princess?” she asked, eyes narrowing.

Yue breathed in and responded. “No, he is great as he can be. He is just not for me, as I have no feelings towards him. I accepted to this marriage to serve my people, but I have realized I can do that by myself. This brought the question of ‘Why do I have to submit to this engagement, then?’ and I found myself realizing, I did not. He is a great guy, just not for me.”

She looked around and watched the advisors grumble and sigh. They didn’t have much of a say, if her parents already agreed. With no more questions, the conference adjourned and Yue was free. 

The first person she would tell would be Sokka, right after she gave her necklace back.

—————————————————————

It was dinner when she first saw Sokka again. Yue’s parents had drilled into her that she should have talked to them first and that, since they agreed, she has to acknowledge that she could be alone if they die young. It was a harsh truth, but Yue was willing to accept it. She knew that she was capable and the advisors would be there when her parents were not, and hugged them saying thank you. Not long after, she ran off to give the necklace back. After of which led to where she was now.

Katara, Aang, and Sokka were in front of her talking together. It seemed like they were walking to dinner, which was great! She ran over to them excitedly and hugged Sokka.

“Wha- Yue?! What’s wrong? Is everything ok?” Sokka asked worriedly as she got side glances from Aang and Katara.

“Everything is more than ok! I am free! I am not engaged anymore, Sokka!” she exclaimed giggling. She released Sokka and said “Katara, I must thank you! Without you, I would never have had the, well, guts to say what I wished. Thank you all!” 

“I’m glad everything went well!” Katar exclaimed, hugging Yue.

“You were engaged?!” Aang questioned, sending the small group laughing.

Sokka smiled and just seemed genuinely happy. He put his arm around her shoulders and said “This is great news! We’ve gotta tell everybody.”

Yue giggled and blushed as he winked at her, while Katara rolled her eyes. Yue walked to dinner with her group of friends, feeling lighter than she’s ever been.

—————————————————————

No problems had come up since. Katara was greatly improving her waterbending and Aang was learning from her and Pakku. Sokka was training with the warriors or was spending time with her. Speaking of Yue, her political lessons had doubled along with her fathers advice on how to run the tribe. It was tiring, but she didn’t mind too much. Everything was perfect for weeks, until today.

“We cannot be together.” Sokka had said not looking her in the eye.

“Why?” she had replied after a few moments of silence, tears on the brink of leaving.

“We’re leaving in a week. Maybe we can when all this is over, but… not now.” he had reasoned. 

It was good reasoning, so she had nodded. Yue left him standing on the bridge, hoping he didn’t see the tears that were running down her cheek. She didn’t want to go to the palace, so she didn’t. That is how she ended up at the tower that looked over the ocean. A great divide, she thought. Funny how that fit her now.

“Yue?” she heard someone timidly ask.

She rubbed her eyes and sniffed looking towards Aang.

“Hello.” she said, trying a small smile. It felt brittle even to her.

Aang sat next to her, shoulder to shoulder. The silence he gave her was nice, but it wouldn’t last long. So, she answered his unspoken question.

“I can’t be with Sokka. He rejected me. For a good reason too, but it doesn’t hurt any less.” she explained, looking out at the ocean.

A couple minutes of silence passed, her tears had slowed. 

“Why don’t you come with us?” Aang asked, like it was the simplest solution in the world.

Yue was shocked. She couldn’t, could she? She would be chasing after Sokka, and that is not helping her people. She wouldn’t want to chase him, she needed her own reason. Yue couldn’t come up with any. Aang seemed to notice her deep thoughts, and gave a solution.

“I’m going to be dealing with a lot of political leaders.” he said. “I have no political expertise. If anything, it will backfire badly.” 

Yue chuckled and looked at him. “Well, I might be able to teach you. Plus, maybe some real world experience would do me good.”

They both looked back out to the ocean. Yue was so glad to have friends.

—————————————————————

Two days had passed since she talked with Aang. Two days had passed since she had last seen Sokka. Yue decided it was a good thing.

Within her own crisis of “How do I bring this up to my parents?” she had solved a different one. She would not get with Sokka, no matter how much she liked him. Sokka was right about one thing, waiting. This was war, and she was going to be with the avatar, guiding his political greatness. She would need less distractions. She would need to see Sokka as a friend, and only a friend, to be the best she could be for Aang.

This realization hurt, but it did not silence her excitement. She was going to see the other nations! She would be able to learn so much and make political allies and be with her friends. Yue couldn’t wait. The only obstacle left was her parents, because of course she had packed ahead of time.

She was standing in front of the door that led to the dining room. Tonight was family dining night, so she’d introduce this idea to them first. Then, there’s a conference tomorrow. She breathed in and out. “You got this Yue.” she thought to herself.

Opening the doors, she decided there was no going back.

—————————————————————

“Aang! Aang, I can come!” Yue had exclaimed, running up to him. She didn’t care that she was interrupting practice.

“Wait, what?” Katara questioned, focus lost and bursting the water she was practicing with.

“That’s great Yue!! How’d you convince your parents?” he questioned, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“I mentioned how I would be able to get more real world experience and new political allies for the Northern Water Tribe. They weren’t too happy, but I also mentioned how it’d be helping you!” she said, grinning like never before.

“What’s going on?!” Katara asked, completely confused. “Yue’s joining us?”

“Yes! She is gonna be my political teacher.” Aang boasted, pointing at himself. 

Yue grinned from ear to ear. She did it, and she was able to go. Now for the last problem.

“Where’s Sokka?”

—————————————————————

Sokka has been having a rough time. First, his crush almost turned into the moon. Then, he had to break it with her after she ended her previous engagement. And now? She was walking right towards him. Sokka knew what a woman on a mission looked like, and was scared for what this would bring.

“Sokka!” Yue called. “Do you have a moment?”

Sokka did not want to have a moment. He was on break, so yes he had a moment but he just wanted to stay on the floor. It was a nice floor and he was tired, thank you very much.

“I’m on break.” he tried.

“Great!” Yue exclaimed. “We need to talk.”

Sokka paled. Yup, they were doing this. He got up and stretched. 

“What’s up, Yue?” he said with a tired smile. 

“We must be friends.” Yue demanded.

“Wait what?” Sokka questioned. “Weren’t we already friends? I’m confused.”

Yue giggled “Yes we are friends. But, I am coming with you to help Aang. I agree with your waiting. If we feel like it, after the war would be best.” she explained.

Sokka, new to this news, was quiet for a few minutes. As he digested this information, he nodded. 

“Alright, welcome to the group, Yue!” he said.

“You don’t… see a problem with me coming along?” Yue asked. 

“Nope! I mean, I might need to process uh, what happened between us but… I’ll be ok. Plus, i’ll get to know you more.” he replied. 

This information hurt and was relieving at the same time. 

“Thank you, Sokka. I’ll see you when we leave then, to let you process.” Yue said, smiling. Then she winked and walked off.

Sokka ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This will be interesting. He smiled nonetheless.

—————————————————————

Saying goodbye to her parents and her tribe, literally her whole world, was hard. But Yue did it. She packed light, and packed the lightest clothes she had. She was so excited to see the world, surrounded by new friends.

“Appa, yip yip!”

She would never be the same.

—————————————————————

The first place they stopped had been horrible, Yue had concluded. This general had greeted them politely and was shocked to meet the Northern Princess, but that was fine. She was new to this thing, and maybe people not recognizing her would be good for them. 

Regardless, it was hot. Yue knew how to sew, but not well, so Katara had helped her fix her current clothes into more summer wear. Now, she had wraps on her arms along with her purple tank top, now with less fur! Her dark indigo leggings were covered by her thin purple skirt, which was held up by a ribbon of white. It was nice to have lighter clothing. Her hair stayed the same, though, for it aired her neck and her hair pieces showed where she was from. She would need these small pieces of home.

So, those changes were great! What wasn’t great was the general forcing Aang into the avatar state. Katara was right, it was scary and should not be done. This led to her current predicament.

Katara was sinking in the ground, Sokka was trying to help but was failing, and Aang was begging the general to stop. Yue, though, she was just standing here. Watching. Yue couldn’t do anything. 

That didn’t mean she want going to try though. 

She ran down and looked at the first earth soldier she saw, and slapped him. 

She meant to say something, but all of a sudden a hand was tugging her hair in an opposite direction and she was thrown to the ground. Not a second later, she was also half way in the ground. That did not go as planned.

Suddenly, Aang went into the avatar state as Katara went under the ground. He raged and Katara was brought back up coughing, unharmed. She was also on the ground, not trapped in it anymore. She scrambled up and ran to Sokka, because Aang was destroying the place. She hated to think it, but it was deserved. 

Katara calmed him down and the group left as swiftly as they had came. Yue was still grumbling about her hair being used as a handle.

“You can’t just go up and slap people, Yue, you’ll get killed!” Sokka scolded.

“What else could I do?” she questioned. 

Sokka grumbled and went back to sharpening his boomerang. That was the end of that, then.

—————————————————————

Yue decided she hated bugs. They were everywhere down here, and she could never escape them no matter how hard she tried. Even in the water.

The group had stripped down to their undergarments and waded into a pond. Aang and Katara were practicing their waterbending as Sokka was floating. Yue hesitantly joined. This was not what royalty should be doing she thought to herself, as the water reached her thighs. She let her hair down, and started relaxing into the water as she started swimming. It felt natural, though she had never been taught. Another thing she should thank the spirits for, she supposed.

All of a sudden, nomads decided to make their presence known. Sokka grabbed his boomerang, ready to defend while Yue squeaked and went down in the water to her neck. Was there no such thing as privacy?!

After getting dressed and mentioning that the group was heading to Omashu, the nomads mentioned a secret tunnel that only love could survive. Yue liked the song, but in now way would she be going through that tunnel. She was trying to stay away from love, not run towards it.

Fireballs thrown at Appa, almost throwing her off, changed her mind. 

Of course, nothing was easy, because an avalanche of earth just had to split up the group. Which was ok. Everything will work out. She looked at the nomads, looked back to Sokka, and looked at the nomads. At least they had more than one song, right?

Yue and Sokka were leading the way. Yet, it seemed that even using logic would lead them to dead ends. She was starting to wish she would have been stuck with Aang and Katara. Her hair got caught on something a 3rd time, and she grumbled.

“So, this love tunnel thing?” Sokka said, trying to make conversation.

She glared at him. 

“Alright ok not that topic. Uh, how’s being with us so far?” he asked cheekily.

“Boring.” she replied, head high and looking at him from the side. 

Both of them burst into laughter.

“Well, sorry this isn’t to your liking, your Royal Highness.” he said, elbowing her.

“Please, it’s Princess Yue, peasant.” she teased, flicking his arm.

The banter continued, and it felt easy. This was Sokka and Yue, nothing more nothing less. Secret Tunnel started up again, and she belted out the lyrics, to Sokka’s annoyance. She would never be allowed to do this in the palace, she thought, full of glee.

A rumbling interrupted the song. Badgermoles appeared and Sokka? Well, he’s the smart one of the group. He lead everybody out to see Aang and Katara.

Yue followed, running after him. Tunnel of the lovers? More like tunnel of friendship, she thought while hugging Aang and Katara.

—————————————————————

The knife girl grabbed her hair. Again. This was starting to get on Yue’s nerves as she stomped on the others foot, escaping the hold. Of course Omashu had to be captured by the fire nation and of course King Bumi was captured. Yue was starting to realize how dangerous everything was.

The girl in pink grabbed the other side of her hair, causing her to cry out. She decided she hated her hair.

Later, the group had escaped without King Bumi, to Aang’s dismay. They hadn’t even saved Omashu, but they were together. That was enough for now. 

—————————————————————

What is with every living being grabbing her hair?! Yue was being pulled by vines through a magical swamp by her hair. Her hair! She was struggling to get free because no, she didn’t have a weapon. Next time she saw Sokka she was stealing his knife.

The vibes stopped dragging her and she used her nails and teeth to rip them off. She started running again, feet splashing in the puddles that were everywhere. She was muddy and she hated it, but that was a problem for later. Right now, there was a girl standing in front of her.

A girl, not Katara, was standing in front of her. She was smiling at her gently in a fighting stance. Her mouth moved, providing instructions to something and then moved back and forth, dodging something. 

“Who are you?” Yue said.

The girl with a painted face didn’t answer. She laughed and no sound came out as she reached forward. Yue didn’t move as the girl touched her arm and disappeared.

The girl just disappeared. Yue screamed and ran.  
She ran right into Aang, Sokka, and Katara. She would get an explanation for what she saw by a weird swamp man later, but for now she’d stick near her friends.

When they asked for a description of the girl, she found that all she was able to respond was that she was pretty.

—————————————————————

The swamp, Yue decided, was the worst. The bugs were multiplied by 10 there, so being somewhere new was refreshing. Until they tried to burn a statue of Aang, right next to a statue of Avatar Roku and what she learned was Avatar Kyoshi. The paint on Kyoshi’s face was the same as the girl she saw in the swamp, and that confused her.

What confused her more, though, was that they were punishing Aang for Kyoshi’s crimes. He is not responsible for his past life, but Aang did it anyways.

It did not end well. Yue stayed to try and reason with the village council while Katara and Sokka went to Kyoshi Island and Aang was in prison. She decided she hated this place.

When Sokka had the brilliant plan of making Aang look like Kyoshi, she had volunteered to do the face paint. It was because she knew how to do makeup, she reasoned to herself. Not because she wanted to memorize it.

Turned out, the face paint wasn’t needed cause Avatar Kyoshi showed up herself and confessed to the crime. Yue decided anything and everything was possible at that point. Especially because the Rhino’s from the previous morning showed up to wreck the town.

When she was grabbed by her hair again, Yue decided she was the stupid one.

After Aang had saved the town and after the celebration, Yue asked Sokka for a knife. He looked at her, confused, and nodded. 

She entered the guest house that she and the others were staying in and looked at her hair. Yue took it down and brushed it. She wet it down and gathered it all up. She looked at the dusty mirror in front of her and breathed in.

Yue looked at her hair and grinned from ear to ear. Much better.

—————————————————————

Now sporting a high ponytail, Yue walked through the earth kingdom town side by side with her friends. This was an interesting place, but she wasn’t here to stare. She was here to help Aang find an earthbending class, which there was an academy right there!

Which didn't go well. So the next best thing, Aang said, was the Earth Rumble IV. So that's where they were right now.

And Yue loved it. She hated how dirty it was and how there was trash everywhere, but she loved the chaotic atmosphere that was so unlike the North. She breathed it in and never wanted to leave.

When the Blind Bandit came up, she leaned forward. A blind girl was in the tournament. This would be interesting.

It took a minute for her to defeat the Boulder and Yue was entranced. She wanted to do that. She wanted to be able to fight. Her mind went back to the painted girl from the swamp, and wondered if she would be her teacher.

“Come on, Yue, we have to speak to her!” Aang said, interrupting her thoughts.

Yue got up and followed. “Wait, what? Why?”

“Aang says that this girl is his earthbending teacher!” Katara said excitedly. 

She looked forward to the little girl. Right, time to get Aang an earthbending teacher. 

—————————————————————

The Blind Bandit had refused. Yet, here they are, in front of the Beifong estate. Yue had told Aang that this wouldn’t go over too well, and when they were kicked out she had to bite back a “told you so”.

Sokka was more upset about Aang’s nickname being “Twinkletoes” than anything. Yue thought it fit perfectly, and she would definitely be stealing it.

When entering the estate as guests, she watched the Blind Bandit become.. not the Blind Bandit. Her real name was Toph, and she had her facade up. Yue knew about facades and how tiring they are. Maybe she didn’t understand to the level Toph had it, but she did kick Aang under the table when he almost mentioned the tournaments. 

Yue giggled when he gave her the crazed and confused look. 

Later, after Toph and Aang were taken, she felt helpless. She comforted the mother, saying everything would be ok and Toph could take care of herself. Other than that, she realized there’s not much she could do. 

Returning to the arena to see Toph fighting and literally destroying her opponents that kidnapped her? That was the best feeling Yue had. Toph gave Yue hope that she could learn to fight herself. She also decided that she hated Toph’s father, because this girl that he rose could take care of herself. She was surprised he didn’t see that.

So, when Toph said her parents let her come along with their group, Yue rolled her eyes and grinned.

“Welcome to team avatar, Toph!”

—————————————————————

Yue took it all back. She hated Toph.

“We got this! 3 on 3.” Toph said, undeterred that the group had been chased for 24 hours and were bone tired.

Wait, 3?!

“Hey! I can still fight!!” argued Sokka, and Yue found herself nodding.

“Oh, right. Sorry, I didn’t count you because of, ya know, no bending and all.” Toph said, shrugging. “Alright, 3 on 3 plus Sokka!”

Sokka made a demon-like sound while Yue said “Hey!”

Yes, Yue hated Toph. Not because Toph was selfish with her mentality of “I’m pulling my own weight”, no. It’s because Toph had been here for a day and already knew she was pulling the group down.

Regardless, Yue tightened her ponytail and got into a stance that she had seen the painted girl using. She won’t back down.

The group had been able to get away, that time. It was morning now, and the group and split up. Princess Azula and her friends were scary, but nothing was worrying her more than Toph, at the moment. She and Katara had a big fight and she had left. Yue hoped Toph was ok as she dodged another knife.

Yue hated the knife girl, who might be Mai? Why was she learning their names?

Soon, Katara and Sokka were able to lose the two enemies. Grouping back up with Aang, Yue saw Toph and let out a breath of relief. She didn’t comment when she saw Katara doing the same. Yue stayed out of the way until they had Azula cornered. 

A flash of light caused her to duck, and she watched as it wasn’t even directed at her. The old man went down and Azula escaped.

She didn’t like Zuko, but Iroh had helped her, even just a little bit. When Zuko refused Katara’s help, she sent a silent prayer out for his Uncle. 

—————————————————————

Yue’s political lessons were pushed to the side because Toph was here. Aang needed the elements first, not politics. Yet, here she was. Feeling useless and jealous. She couldn’t even help Katara with cleaning the clothes because she wasn’t a waterbender!

So, she walked off to sulk and found herself thinking of a certain painted girl. Yue wondered why she thought about a girl she never knew so much, but maybe that’s because she could be in her future. She thought back on the memory, and tried to copy the stance the girl was in.

She tried to punch in that stance and felt weird. This was not working. She started bouncing on the balls of her feet. The painted girl seemed to be dodging, so that’s what she would do. Not getting caught by people would be helpful to an extent.

She tightened her ponytail and practiced. She was probably doing every move wrong, but she was doing it. She grinned. Yes, this could work.

—————————————————————

Yue, upon entering the desert, had cut her leggings into shorts and had cut her skirt into thinner pieces width wise, and lengthwise were now to her knees. She hated the hate. She couldn’t stand it and the wind they got on Appa made her so grateful for the great beast. Yue needed to appreciate him more.

“There it is!” Toph suddenly yelled.

Yue scrambled to the side of Appa, before realizing. 

“You got us Toph” she said chuckling. 

“What, not used to being tricked, Princess?” Toph replied snarkily.

This made Yue laugh. Hard. So hard she even snorted. “I suppose I should get used to it, hmm?”

Toph laughed along with her. 

It wasn’t long before they found the real library. Yue wanted to go down with everyone else, but stopped herself. They were using a rope to get up. She wouldn’t let herself be a liability.

So here she was, chatting with Toph.

“So you’re from the Northern Water Tribe?”

”Yes, I am. It is my whole world.”

Toph barked a laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Yue asked.

“You speak so.. formally. It’s hilarious. Lighten up, Princess.” Toph said, punching Yue.

“Gah, hey! My speak isn’t formal!” Yue said exasperated.

“Says the one who said ‘my speak’” Toph said grinning.

Yue opened her mouth to say something, couldn’t find a rebuttal, and closed her mouth. “Hmph.”

Toph cackled again and silence followed as Yue let herself have a small smile.

“So, why are you with Aang?”

“Hm? Oh, I’m teaching him politics. He doesn’t seem to like it too well, though.” Yue said, frowning.

“Politics? Really? No kid would like learning about politics.” Toph huffed. “What else?”

“What.. do you mean? Do I need another reason?” Yue asked, confused.

“I guess not. So do you know how to fight?” Toph asked eagerly.

“Not really.” Yue said stiffly. “I want to learn though. It’s just, I’m finally friends with Sokka. I don’t want to ask him.”

Toph hummed. “I’d offer but I can’t see on sand. It makes everything so fuzzy.” Toph said with a wave of a hand.

Yue smiled. “Maybe later, then?”

Toph nodded. “Later.”

Relaxing onto the wall that was the top of the library, Yue grinned. She was going to learn how to fight. Honestly, it was about time.

The ground started rubbing first, and then the library started sinking. Yue scrambled away as Toph hurried over and tried to hold it up. This was not good.

Suddenly, Appa was huffing and puffing. Yue spun around and saw sandbenders trying to take Appa.

“Hey! He’s not yours!” Yue called, running over.

She was caught off guard when she sunk in the sand to her waist. Yue hated earthbenders of any sorts.

“Let him go!” Yue yelled. “He’s not yours, stop it!”

Yue heard them say to muzzle Appa.

“No! Unhand him! He’s our skybiso- Agh!!”

She was now in the sand to her collar bones now, her arms were luckily free. 

“Hey!” she called, waving. “Let Appa go!!” 

Toph had tried to save him, but the sand benders were gone within 5 minutes.

Yue had watched them go, wanting to cry.

—————————————————————

Katara was the best, Yue thought. Through her sulking, she hadn’t realized how helpless everyone else had seemed. Toph couldn’t see properly and was beating herself up over losing Appa, like she was. Sokka had drunk the cactus juice and him and Momo were gone. Yue wondered how she was ever enamored but him. Aang was self destructing, allowing himself to be tugged along. The only one who was properly functioning was Katara. 

Yue had sighed and cursed herself, this was a leader's job. Everything she had been training for. It was time to stop sulking about how helpless she was and start doing something about it. 

First things first, morale. It needed to be boosted. Yue hoped Sokka wouldn’t kill her for this in his drunken state.

“Two lovers” she sang, watching everyone’s reactions. Sokka had tensed while the rest looked at her curiously.

“Forbidden from one another” she continued.

“A war divides their people” Katara joined in, facing forward. 

“And a mountain divides them apart” both sang.

“Build a path to be together” Aang mumbled, fighting his own smile, eyes on the ground.

“Secret tunnel!” Sokka belted, causing a couple laughs in the group.

“Secret tunnel!” the group, excluding Toph, sang.

“Through the mountains. Secret secret secret secret tunnel!” 

Laughs were shared. Yue started up a couple different songs she remembered and kept looking at the group, making sure everyone seemed even a smidge bit happier. It worked.

Yue felt useful for the first time since joining the group.

—————————————————————

Ba Sing Se, Yue decided, has to be great for this amount of people to want in. Or it was just the war, and maybe a bit of both. Whatever the reason, it was crowded. She was so bewildered by this, she almost didn’t see a girl go up and kiss Sokka on the cheek.

Almost.

Yue decided to investigate. 

Putting her hand on Sokka’s shoulder, she asked “Hey Sokka, who’s this?”

“Oh! Yue, Suki. Suki, Yue!” he introduced enthusiastically. “She is a Kyoshi Warrior from Kyoshi Island! Speaking of, why are you here?” 

“Nice to meet you Yue.” Suki replied. “And we decided that staying on our island wouldn’t help much in the war, and we wanted to help! Helping the refugees seems like our best bet.”

The others walked over and more introductions were passed around, for Toph hadn’t met Suki either. Yue didn’t speak much, but kept eyeing Suki. She seemed so familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. It was disturbing.

Later, Yue was on the Serpent's Pass. Aang wanted to help a family get to Ba Sing Se, so this little detour wouldn’t be too bad. Plus, Suki was coming along. When she arrived, Yue couldn’t breathe. She stared at Suki and wondered why the universe decided to hate her.

Suki was the exact replica of the girl she saw in the swamp. Suki was the painted girl. Suki, who obviously liked Sokka from the looks of it. That shouldn’t bother Yue, but it did. She didn’t know why; she had moved on from Sokka. She sighed, this was going to be a very long walk.

Throughout the whole walk, everyone was sharing stories they have had together. It was really funny to hear that Sokka got his butt kicked by Suki. It was funnier to listen to him complain about being embarrassed.

When they got to a part of the pass that was under water, Katara decided to show off. Show off and save them, Yue decided it was the same difference. Oh how she wished she could help. She looked at Suki, who just saved Toph, and decided that she would ask her to teach her how to fight. Suki was a warrior, after all.

It was night on the Serpent’s Pass when Yue finally got to talk to Suki. She was nervous, but she tapped Suki on the shoulder anyway.

“You think I could talk to you? In private?”

Suki had blinked at the question, before nodding and getting up. 

Yue led her to a more private and open part of the pass and smiled at her. Suki smiled back, taking in her surroundings.

“I was wondering if you could teach me to fight.” Yue said, staring down Suki. She knew the answer.

“Uh, sure! Why did you need to ask me in private, though?” Suki asked curiously. 

Yue sighed and looked away. “I could have asked Sokka by now. I just, I used to like him. I don’t anymore, I just don’t want to ruin what we have now. I needed someone else to teach me.” Yue said, looking back to Suki as she finished.

Suki blinked and nodded. “Alright, let’s see what you got.” she said, getting into a stance.

Yue stared back dumbly. Slowly, she shifted into a stance that she had memorized. With that, the dance started.

Suki came at Yue quick as the wind. She squeaked and ducked out of the way. 

Suddenly, there was a leg colliding with her legs. Yue fell to the ground with an “oomf”.

“We have a lot of work to do, Yue.” Suki said, grabbing Yue’s hand and pulling her up. “Your stance wasn’t bad, but it needs to be wider, knees bent a little lower, and not as stiff.” 

Yue nodded and did as told. “Like this?”

Suki examined her and Yue felt heat rush to her cheeks. Her previous description of pretty fit the other girl well.

Suki tapped her thigh to move it a little back and fixed her arms into a better, defensive stance. 

“You have to protect the face” she said. “We can’t have that get ruined!” 

Yue gulped. “Got it. Protection near face.”

Suki nodded. “I can’t teach you everything, so I’ll teach you as many moves as I can before we have to separate. You will have to practice them on your own, though. Can you do that?” Suki asked, looking unsure of her own plan.

“I’ll try my best.” Yue replied, and that was enough.

“Alright, let’s see how that stance works!” 

—————————————————————

When the sun woke Yue the next morning, she groaned. She and Suki had been training for forever! She was so sore now. She got up and stretched. After breakfast, the group kept moving. This time, though Suki was right next to Yue, giving all the tips she could.

Yue had listened and taken in every single thing she could. Suki would randomly attack her, and Yue would defend herself, albeit really badly. She giggled and accepted Suki’s hand to get up again anyways.

“A warrior never gives up or stand down.” Suki told her.

Yue believed it.

After the woman they were traveling with gave birth and regained her strength, it was time to say goodbye to Suki. Yue did not want to do that.

Suki was fun and challenging and sarcastic, not too unlike Toph. She was pretty and she helped give Yue worth. How would she want to say goodbye to that?

She smiled and said goodbye anyways. She nodded and promised to continue practicing anyways. Yue always kept her word.

She thought of Suki all the rest of the way to Ba Sing Se. Yue wondered why.

—————————————————————

Yue was running on a metal beam. She didn’t think she’d have to fight so soon! Yet, as she followed Katara into muddy water, she guessed she shouldn’t have expected a break from danger. Spewing out the butt of a drill was Yue and Katara. Fun.

Yue had slipped and fell the first time getting up, her hair all brown. She grumbled and muttered under her breath because “Of course this happened.” and “Of course I have to fight this early.” She wasn’t happy. 

When the drill broke and she was on top of a big pillar watching all the water explode, she enjoyed it. It was way more trouble than it needed to be. Now, she just wanted a nice, hot shower in Ba Sing Se.

—————————————————————

Ba Sing Se was creepy. It has so many rules, Joo Dee seemed insane, and they wouldn’t let Aang see the Earth King.

“Which is outrageous!” Yue complained. “We need to speak to the Earth King right away, but no! He is too busy setting up a banquet for a- a bear!” Yue huffed. “I don’t even know what a bear is!”

“Well, aren’t you a princess?” Aang questioned. “Maybe they’d let you in!” 

“I mean, maybe. They might also let Toph in because she is a Beifong.” Yue thought out loud.

“Oh, sure, and the boys can sneak in as waiters.” Toph replied sarcastically. Aang didn’t get the hint.

“We could! Plus, one of you two could sneak in Katara as well! It’s a perfect plan.” Aang said excitedly.

“Cool it Twinkletoes, it was a joke.” Toph said.

“But it is a good plan.” murmured Katara. “With you two both I could learn how to act like nobility and we could sneak in.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’d rather be nobility.” Sokka said. “And how do you do, Avatar Aang?” Sokka asked in a goofy voice.

“I am well, and how do you do, Sokka of the Southern Watertribe?” Aang mimicked, bowing. “Ah, and we can’t forget Lord Momo, of the Momo dynasty. His momoness.” 

At that Yue let out a snort and started giggling. 

“The Princess snorted?! Is she allowed to do that?” Toph exclaimed, while Katara started laughing with Yue.

“I can laugh however I want.” Yue fired back, grinning, trying to contain her giggles. 

Suddenly, Aang’s eyes lit up. His first victim, Sokka. He never saw it coming.

That was how the first tickle war of team avatar broke out, right before they had to be something they weren’t. Yue wouldn’t trade it for the world.

—————————————————————

Yue forgot how much she loved parties. Apparently, Toph was the opposite. This was going to be fun. 

Yue walked through and greeted the different guests while Katara and Toph tried to find the Earth King. It was much easier said than done. The party wasn’t too boring, everyone seemed to be talking to someone and enjoying themselves. But all the people she talked to didn’t seem to know where the Earth King is either. So, when she saw an animal she’s never seen before sitting at a table, she decided that she must head over there. 

The handler of what she was told is the King’s bear, said his name was Bosco. Yue was in love. He was so cute. When she talked to the Earth King, maybe she’d also find out where he got a bear!

Focus Yue, she told herself looking around. She decided to ask the handler’s where the King was. Their response was less than stellar.

“He will be here soon.” they both said in unison.

Yue decided she did not want to deal with the handler’s anymore. She looked around and saw what must be Sokka and Aang in costume. She grinned and walked over to them, noticing Katara and Toph do the same. 

Apparently, nobody knew where the King was. The only news was that he was coming shortly.

The group never got to speak to the Earth King because Joo Dee found them and Long Feng became involved. Yue hated Long Feng. He was creepy and she could not tell why. He said he would boost up the urgency to speak to the King, but other than that no progress was made. 

Yue sighed. So much for that.

—————————————————————

Yue sent a kick at Sokka, which he dodged, of course.

Sokka had noticed her training with Suki and Yue had hesitantly asked if he could continue her training. His response?

“Heck yeah! Non-bender sparring time!”

Which led to where she is now. Dodging a bunch aimed at her only to have to jump over a sweeping leg. This didn’t give her time to gain balance before she was shoved to the ground. 

She took Sokka’s hand and said “Again.”

This lasted the whole day and Yue was exhausted. But, she practiced what Suki said. She went over the stances over and over and over until they were part of her being. Yue didn’t regret any of it.

Now, if only she could figure out why she only ever thought about Suki. 

—————————————————————

Jet. Yue had no idea who he was, but Katara didn’t trust him so she didn’t either. Then, 2 of Jet’s friends showed up. Both had conflicting stories but were telling the truth?

Yue’s conclusion: she hated Ba Sing Se.

After Katara tried to heal Jet and the group remembered Lake Laogai, it was back to having a mission. The previous mission was to wait around and search for Appa, no fighting involved, so Yue didn't count it as a true mission. She wondered when her view of the word mission changed.

Anyways, here she and the others were, underneath Lake Laogai. Brainwashing was definitely what was going on, everyone realized as they passed a room full of “Joo Dee’s”. It was scary. Yue was worried about following Jet, mainly because who knows how much control he had back?

Turns out, not enough to prevent leading them into a trap. While he seemed completely confused, the Dai Li that dropped down weren’t.

Yue ran at the closest and when she felt the earth rumble, she jumped to the side, escaping what would’ve been an earthy trap. 

She ran forward and dodged a flying rock hand. Punching the Dai Li closest, she ducked when it came flying back. His own hand took him down.

Yue stared, grinning wildly. She did it! Suki would be so proud-

She was knocked to the side by a rock and went rolling. Alright, gotta focus. She rolled away from another boulder, and got up.

Yue didn’t notice when Aang and Jet had left during the fighting, but that’s because she was busy maintaining her own freedom. Running towards where more fighting sounds were coming from, the group left the rest of the knocked out Dai Li behind.

By the time they reached their destination, everything was quiet. The rock wall moved and there laid Jet with Aang by his side.

Longshot and Pipsqueak hurried over, Katara right behind them. She silently healed Jet, and by her frown Yue knew that Jet wasn’t going to do well. Tears started rolling down her face as she knelt and put her hand on his shin, watching Katara keep working nonetheless. 

“You have to go, Katara.” Jet spoke, breath raggedy.

Katara looked at him, looked back to where she was healing, and swallowed. She nodded.

As Katara rose, so did Yue. 

“Thank you, Jet.” she whispered.

“I’ll be fine, promise.” Jet laughed.

“You should go.” Longshot said sternly.

Pipsqueak and Longshot stared as the group left.

“He’s lying.” Toph murmured. 

Yue put her hand on Toph’s shoulder.

The peacefulness of the walk up didn’t last for long. Once they were on the surface, it was a battle again. This time, they were losing. There was so many Dai Li soldiers. Of course, their saving grace was one that came from the sun.

Appa but Long Feng and threw him by the leg as Aang ran towards him and hugged Appa as hard as he could. 

“Appa’s back!” Yue cheered, voice watery, as she ran to the bison and got up on his back. 

Once everyone was holding onto his fur, he took off leaving the Dai Li behind. Yue hated Ba Sing Se.

—————————————————————

After the Earth King was notified and Aang was proven innocent from the accusations put on him by Long Feng, whom Yue absolutely loathed, the group was going to split up for a week.

King Kuei had given the group letters that had arrived long ago, and everyone was leaving except for Yue. She offered to help teach King Kuei how to run a nation again. The King had gratefully accepted.

This week was the most boring and lonely week Yue had ever experienced. It was meeting after meeting after meeting. Her free time didn’t even feel like free time without her friends, so she practiced her stances that Suki taught her.

Suki, Yue thought. The Kyoshi Warriors were coming to see the King soon and she couldn’t wait to show her how much she improved. Maybe Yue could even learn more about Suki. 

Yue got through the week thinking of her friends and Suki. It may have been the worst week ever, but the one thing that made it better besides her thoughts was Bosco.

Yue just loved that bear so much.

—————————————————————

As Yue entered the throne room, she saw the Kyoshi Warriors really close to the King. She wondered what that was about, and was about to ask when a voice greeted her.

“Well, well! It’s Princess Yue, correct?” Azula said, turning around a lightning bolt to King Kuei’s throat. 

Yue gulped down her fear and glared. “What are you doing, Princess Azula? Where are the Kyoshi Warriors?!”

Azula ignored her questions. “Did you know that the waterbender came back early? Really a shame, if you ask me.” she said, eyes glinting.

“What did you do to her?” Yue demanded.

Azula’s smirk fell. “Girls.” Azula said, gesturing forward.

Yue dropped into a fighting stance as Mai and Ty Lee came flying at her. She didn’t stand a chance but she at least made it 3 minutes. That was victory enough as she stuck her tongue out at Azula as she was dragged past.

Not very princess-like, but the shock on Azula’s face was worth it.

—————————————————————

Katara had asked if Yue was ok immediately as she was thrown in. Yue eyed Zuko, who Katara didn’t seem to mind right now, and said she was fine.

This was fine. 

Spirits, she was so worried for Suki now.

“Why are you back early?” Yue asked, forcing her gaze from Zuko.

“I had an argument with my dad.” Katara replied stiffly.

Yue nodded. “Alright, what about you? Why are you here?” Yue said, looking over to Zuko.

Zuko glared back and said nothing. So much for conversation, Yue thought.

Katara and Zuko were arguing a little, and then they were on ok terms because of the spirit water given to Katara. Yue would prefer she not use it on the guy that almost stole Aang under the Northern Water Tribe’s watch, but hey! It’s not her problem.

Suddenly, earth rumbled and there was Aang and Iroh. That’s a weird pair, Yue thought.

Katara ran and hugged Aang anyways as Iroh walked over to his nephew. It was surprising how they were related. She walked over and hugged Aang as well.

“Let’s get outta here!” he said as he pulled Katara back up. 

“Wait for me!” Yue called after them, chuckling at his antics. 

Yue wished she could say she was surprised when Azula came down and attacked, and that she was surprised when Zuko attacked as well. She wasn’t.

She stayed out of the way of the benders because she had no idea what to do. Azula noticed and shot fire at her. Yue dodged.

What the heck? She wasn’t even a threat! But, she could be if Azula wanted her to be, she thought as she dodged another blast of blue.

Yue stared into Azula’s eyes and ran at her. As a fire blast came at her, she dodged and pushed forward. Azula couldn’t bend if she was close, right? 

After another blast of fire, Yue tried to punch Azula and was blocked. She blocked another punch and dodged a kick. Water flew at Azula and knocked her over. Yue looked at Katara smiling, and let out a yelp as Azula’s leg knocked her down. 

She rolled out of the way of a blue blast just in time. Azula was going to come after her again, if it wasn’t for Katara splashing her again. Thank Katara later, Yue thought as she scrambled up right as Dai Li dropped from the ceiling.

”You’re kidding me.” muttered Yue, eyes wide.

She looked over to Aang, who was looking at Katara. Katara who’s hair had come undone and was completely surrounded just like Yue. She watched as Aang cocooned himself. Yue got in a fighting stance as Iroh did as well. When did he get here, Yue wondered.

She shook herself of those thoughts and focused. She glanced at Aang, now up in the air. Then, a flash of light and he was falling. 

“No!” Katara screamed, rushing over on a wave as she caught him. 

Yue ran over dodging as Iroh fought the Dai Li between her and Katara. She jumped in the water and felt Katara bend her up with her. 

“Iroh!” Yue yelled, panicked and concerned for the older man that just helped her.

Iroh just focused on the task at hand.

Once her feet hit the ground she was running over to Appa, who had already landed. Yue ran onto the bison and had helped gently pull Aang up, giving him back to Katara as Appa lifted off. She could feel Toph and Sokka’s worried glances. Katara brought out the healing water and healed him. The silence had never been so loud before. 

“K-Katara?” Aang coughed out. He passed out promptly after.

Yue felt like she could laugh and cry. Honestly, she was probably already crying. Aang was alive. Her friend was alive. 

The flight didn’t last too long, and once they landed on the shore Katara was barking out orders to the stunned warriors that surrounded her. They didn’t move.

“You heard her. Move, warriors move!” Yue commanded walking briskly over to Katara. Their eyes locked, a thank you was exchanged without words.

Once Katara was settled, the rest of everyone set up a camp. King Kuei had tagged along with Bosco and had 0 idea how to make a tent. Yue helped as much as she could after setting up her own.

In her tent at night, Yue cried. They were all too young for this.

—————————————————————

In the weeks Aang was out, a lot happened. Yue started sparring with Hakoda, Sokka’s dad, and had actually helped create a plan to steal a fire nation ship! It was Sokka’s idea, but maybe strategy wasn’t too bad.

Yue also helped execute the plan, delivering the plan to the warriors. Hakoda had let her because, well, she was a princess and also because she liked the public speaking practice. It went off without a hitch, and soon the ship they were running was metal. Toph was extremely happy at that.

Yue was also helping Katara with Aang as much as she could, which wasn’t much, but when she did she could tell Katara was grateful. The other girl had definitely been pushing herself too hard.

She even sparred with Toph a little! Toph had invented metal bending, which was cool, but she wanted to practice with scraps of old metal for practice to perfect it. None of the warriors really wanted to fight her, so Yue volunteered. Plus, she got more experience with fighting a bender. 

Sokka had been the one taking care of Appa, which she thought was super sweet. Yue had always loved animals, so when she asked to learn how to brush Appa, Sokka gladly showed her. Now, Yue and Sokka use the brushing time for Appa to get to know each other more. It was fun. 

All in all, it was hectic and not too well planned out, but it was home for now. But, as always with team avatar, a problem arose. The new problem? An Aang that was awake.

—————————————————————

Right after dinner, a noise had come from the stair and Aang with a very thin layer of hair popped up from the stair sa, bandages and all.

“Aang!” Katara yelled, running over smiling, her eyes worried.

That got Sokka and Toph running over with her, and they all hugged him. He was awake. Yue thanked the spirits again, and absent mindedly wondered how many times she had done that by now.

Aang had not liked his hair. He had also not liked finding out he was pronounced dead and that he wasn’t allowed to fight until he healed more. Yue got this, feeling helpless was never a good, well, feeling. She sighed and patted Aang’s shoulder with a smile. It will be alright.

What was not alright was that Aang disappeared to Roku’s island after being told not to help in a fight. Appa knew where to find him, but it was scary nonetheless. After a huge hug, Katara scolded him for something so dangerous. she could have reopened his wounds for spirits sake!

Aang had smiled sheepishly and Yue had giggled. Yeah, everything would be ok.

—————————————————————

Yue loved her new outfit. It was a maroon crop top that wrapped around her busts and didn’t move, along with a slightly too small red and gold vest. Her waist had a gold ribbon wrapped around it and red flowy shorts that ended right below her knees. She needed to cover her hair, so she twisted her hair and put it in a ribbon that wrapped around her head. Now, it looked like her hair was the ribbon. It was open at the bottom, but she didn’t mind that because her hair wasn’t too long. 

What she did mind was Aang joining a fire nation school. It was smart to stay for information about the secret river, but it was also super risky. Katara and Sokka had been a no, Toph and Aang a yes. Yue sighed as he looked up at her with one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen.

“Fine! But only for tomorrow!” Yue relented.

She was squeezed by Aang who was jumping up and down. She laughed, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

—————————————————————

Why did Yue always regret her words? Here she was, at a party full of fire nation kids. It was so much fun too. It was disarming. Since when has she hated fun?

She sighed. “Stupid war.” she muttered.

Sokka and Toph were talking adamantly when a guy with blue-ish grey eyes walked up.

“May I have this dance?” the guy asked, smirking.

Yue looked him up and down. “Only if you tell me your name.” she responded. He looked like Suki, she thought.

“Senair.” he said, holding out a hand. It was rougher than Suki’s. Stop thinking about Suki, Yue admonished herself. 

The two danced and Suki never left her head. It was so much fun, regardless, until they were caught. They always were, she supposed.

Riding away on Appa, she wondered why Suki, a girl she had only met for maybe 2 days, meant so much to her. The realization slapped her in the face and she slapped her forehead. Of course.

“Uh… you ok, Yue?” Sokka asked, staring at her like she had two heads. 

Yue gulped. Nope, she wasn’t fine. She had a crush. On a girl. Not a guy. What was she going to do?!

Yue let her shoulders sag. “Yeah, Sokka, just realized I told Senair my name. He shouldn’t make the connections but..”

Sokka nodded.

“I’m sure it’ll be ok.” Katara said, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Yue smiled at her. Oh, if only she knew.

—————————————————————

This village needed help and all Yue could think about? That she somehow liked a girl. Heck, she thought Suki was breathtaking. It was alarming. So, she spent her time trying to take her mind off Suki.

She started cleaning up the village as much as she could and told stories to the kids. She helped Katara, who seemed to be trying to help with the injured or sick. Sometimes both. It was disgusting how the fire nation didn’t help their own people.

As much as she’d hate to admit it, Appa didn’t look sick. His tongue was purple, but there wasn’t much else. Katara seemed to be acting weird about it too. Plus, a spirit called the Painted Lady showed up? Yue wasn’t an expert in solving crimes but a lot of things were pointing to Katara.

When she woke up to a factory blowing up and no Katara, she wasn’t surprised. She was surprised that Aang was helping her, but they seemed to have something going on, which explained it away.

The village was soon attacked by fire nation soldiers, accusing them of blowing up the factory. Sokka and Yue watched the show of the Painted Lady unfold laughing as quietly as they could. The soldiers left as quickly as they came.

As soon as everyone came to their senses about Katara being the Painted Lady, Yue stood up and found her voice. These people were not going to do it on their own.

“Alright! We need the fishing nets to help gather bigger junk. Aang and Katara will filter pollution. Everybody else, get on a boat and grab trash out of the water.” Yue commanded. At the stillness, she yelled “Now!”

Everybody got to work, and if Yue sang Secret Tunnel with her friends loudly and obnoxiously, just to annoy Sokka, she’d never tell.

—————————————————————

Yue wanted a sword, but she preferred her fists. She empathized with Sokka and feeling useless, but she and Katara cheered him up as much as they could! Plus, now he has a master and is making his very own space sword. Yue was glad Sokka was happy.

Yue was snapped out of her thoughts as a water whip caught her arm. 

“Pay attention Yue! You’re doing great!” Katara called.

Right, sparring with Katara. It was fun, but getting splashed was starting to annoy her. 

She yanked her arm from the water whip and started to run, when she slipped on the mud and fell.

“Ew” Yue said, while trying to contain her laughter.

Katara was laughing her butt off like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. After a minute of trying not to laugh, she joined in. Mud was so gross.

Later, Sokka beat his master and the group was on the way again. But now, Sokka had a lotus Pai Sho tile. Yue wondered what it meant.

—————————————————————

Yue was standing atop a cliff. She was so high up and the group was changing her name, yelling at her to jump down. She paced and hopped from foot to foot. 

“I’ll come up there and push you off.” Aang taunted in a sing-song voice.

Yue gulped.

“5!” called Toph.

Oh no.

“4!” Aang joined.

“3!” the group called.

Yue ran back. Just a leap of faith, right?

“2!”

Yue started to run.

“1!” 

Yue lept off the cliff and hugged her knees, screaming all the way down.

Water went in her mouth and she came up coughing and laughing her head off. She had to do that again.

“Race ya to the top!” Aang yelled.

“Hey, no fair!” Yue called, struggling to breathe. “You’re an airbender.” she said, running out of the water.

“Didn't stop me!” yelled Toph, already at the top. 

Aang pushed her off the ledge as revenge. 

That night, the group was rudely awoken by a guy who could explode things with his mind. They could not catch a break, Yue thought, gathering her things and running to Appa. Momo chittered on her shoulder.

—————————————————————

Yue watched as Aang meditated, supposedly speaking to Roku. Avatars are cool.

Aang stood up and squatted.

“Do.. they have bathrooms in the spirit world?” Katara asked hesitantly.

“As a matter of fact, no, they do not.” Sokka replied.

Yue looked at Sokka. “You’ve been to the spirit world?!”

After the story about Hai Bai, Aang woke up and spoke about another time, where Roku and Sozin were friends. He said he wasn’t here just to save their nations, but also the fire nation. From themselves.

Yue blinked and nodded. “Sounds like a good plan, Aang.”

—————————————————————

Scamming was fun. It was thrilling, even. She watched Toph cheat the cheater and grinned. They finally had money and were having a good amount of food. It was great.

Except that Toph had now made a name for herself. The Runaway, they had called her. At least it fits.

Katara was less than happy at this new development, and a fight ensued. A big fight. They went their separate ways and Sokka went after Toph. Yue sighed and got up.

“Are you going after Katara?” Aang asked.

“No, I’ll let her calm down first. But someone has to figure out dinner.” she said, staring at the cooking supplies.

“Do you.. know how to cook?” Aang questioned, tilting his head.

Yue blinked. “No, but it can’t be too hard. Right?”

Aang shrugged. 

When Yue saw Katara again, dinner was finished. She turned to Aang and asked him to not burn it. Aang didn’t get a chance to protest and she ran over to Katara.

“Katara! Could I speak to you?” Yue asked, tilting her head to be in Katara’s peripheral vision.

“What kind of talk?” Katara asked.

“A good one!” Yue replied cheerfully.

Katara sighed and nodded, leading Yue over to a more private space.

“What’s up?” Katara said, not looking at Yue.

“Well, I can understand your frustration with Toph,” she saw Katara bristle. “But I wanted to give you a different view of why Toph might be doing what she is doing.” Yue finished, looking at Katara.

Katara looked at her, face neutral. “Go on.”

“I have not done, and probably done half the things I’ve done in my time with you guys.”

“What does that have to do with Toph?”

Yue giggled. “Patience, Katara.”

Katara muttered something but nodded.

“My parents are great. But they are a bit… overbearing. Or strict, if that is a better word. I wasn’t allowed to fight and almost everything I did had to be approved by them, which meant things I really wanted to do, I sometimes couldn’t.”

Katara nodded, intrigued.

“Throughout this trip, I’ve pushed myself to do things I’ve always wanted to do. Traveling is one example, fighting another. I am doing everything I can so I don’t miss something before I go back home, because there I will be back to the same old schedule.” Yue said bitterly.

“You think that is what Toph is doing, don’t you?” Katara said.

“Yea. To a greater extent.” Yue agreed.

Katara sighed. “Fine, I’ll.. I don’t know. I’ll do something.”

Yue nodded smiling and hugged Katara. 

“Thank you, Yue.”

“My pleasure!”

Yue’s idea of making up with Toph was not doing another scam and getting put in prison while the boys were being chased by Sparky Sparky Boom Man, but that seemed to be Katara’s. Man, she hated this guy. 

They escaped on Appa laughing as Combustion Man was left behind. Everything would be ok.

—————————————————————

Yue hated scary stories. Especially ones that seemed to have come true, as her body was being used as a stringless puppet.

Hama seemed nice before, but blood bending? Really? Yue had thought she had seen everything. 

Apparently she hadn’t, as Sokka was launched at her with his sword pointed straight at her. She held back a scream and closed her eyes.

She fell to the ground and she looked around. Katara was controlling Hama and the villagers were taking her into custody.

Yue ran to Katara, thanking her and comforting her. Blood bending was barbaric, but Katara had saved them. Maybe it was better than it seemed.

That’s two times Yue had been sure she would die. She was only 16.

—————————————————————

On the way to the meeting point, they stopped to give Appa a rest. Yue and Aang were left behind as the others went to the village to try and buy enough food to last them a couple days. They were the ones to clean Appa and look after Momo, because now Momo was starting to be recognized. The poor lemur.

Throughout washing Appa with Aang, he talked about the Air Nomad’s and their culture. He gushed about it and Yue listened intently. Then, he mentioned how open they were to everybody. That caught Yue’s attention.

“What do you mean, Aang?” she said, trying not to get hopeful.

Aang blinked at her. “Like, open with people and who they love! Or what they identify with? Do you not have that in the North?” he asked, curious.

Yue chuckled bitterly. “The North is very traditional. I don’t think they’d accept anybody outside their status quo.” she replied, looking down.

Aang looked at Yue. “You know, I’m gender blind.” he said casually.

“What does that mean?” Yue said, scrubbing Appa a little too hard and not looking at his face.

“It means I’m open to love anybody, regardless of gender!” he said, announcing it like it was the greatest thing in the world.

To Yue, it was. Relief flooded in as she leaned her head against Appa. “Thank the spirits.” she said giggling.

Aang looked at her with a tilted head, trying to stop his own grin. Yue sighed.

“I used to have a crush on Sokka. Then, I saw this girl in the swamp. Couldn’t get her out of my mind for the life of me.”

Aang nodded, now sitting criss cross in the water. Yue sat down as well.

“She, um, she had Kyoshi’s paint on. I didn’t recognize her without it, but once we were on the Serpent’s Pass I learned her name, Suki.” 

Aang gasped, jaw on the floor.

“For real?! Suki?!” he said shaking Yue, causing her to let out a loud laugh.

“Mhmm, Suki. I have a crush on her, Aang. I’ve only known her for two days. Two!! I didn’t even realize till I was dancing with Senair and couldn’t get her out of my head! Spirits, what do I do?!” Yue cried out, falling backwards into the water, still grinning.

Aang splashed down next to her. “You should tell her!” he said excitedly.

“Oh, like you’ve confessed to Katara.” Yue teased, turning her head to him.

He was bright red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Ha! I knew it! Aang you so have to tell her!” Yue exclaimed, rolling from her back to her side.

“I can’t do that! Not yet, at least.” he said covering his face with his hands.

Yue giggled. “Aw that’s so cute! I need to be at your guy’s wedding!”

“Yue!” Aang yelled bright red, now sitting up.

Yue was sitting up as well, cackling at his reaction and snorting every once in a while. He couldn’t help but join in. When they were done, they were gasping for air. 

“Thanks for trusting me with this, Yue.” Aang said, staring up at the sky.

Yue looked over at him. “Of course, and please don’t tell the others. Imma tell them myself.” she announced.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say ‘imma’’ Aang teased.

Yue pushed him back down on his back and into the water as he giggled.

—————————————————————

Aang was losing it, Yue thought. He was asking Appa and Momo to stop fighting, yet here they were. Not fighting. Not even moving really, they were just doing what animals do.

It concerned everybody enough to make him a bed where he could sleep comfortably. Shearing koalasheep was so hard, Yue never wanted to do it again

It was worth it to see Aang with less prominent eye bags in the morning, though.

—————————————————————

It felt good to be back in blue! She had a navy, skin tight tank top with navy leggings. She had navy short shorts on top of those leggings and a white ribbon holding it up. Her hair was up in a ponytail again and this time she dared put a single Northern Water Tribe headpiece. Looking at herself, she decided she was ready.

Everybody else had changed back to their outfits as well, with Aang having his old colors back and draped over him like a robe. An inventor, who Yue had not learned the name of yet, gave Aang a new glider and Sokka got up to present his plan. He did good, regardless if his dad had to help out a little.

Toph had added to Yue’s outfit by bending metal into place around her forearms, right on top of the Southern Water Tribe wraps Sokka had taught her. She thanked Toph and started to gather her stuff up. Today was the day they won the war.

Submarines were so cool. Yue absolutely adored them and heavily praised Sokka for them. She demanded that later, after the war, that he help the North build them. He had accepted, laughing at her excitement. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to the window. It was time.

As soon as the submarine opened, out came everybody ready to fight. There were many firebenders, but the army had to get as far as they could before the eclipse started. 

Sokka and Katara took Hakoda to the watchtowers as Yue and Toph helped lead the warriors. The faces of the enemies when a giant swamp monster showed up was the best part. 

Toph left her side as she, Sokka, and Aang left to defeat the Firelord. Shehugged Aang and placed a kiss on top of his head.

“You got this.”

They left and the battle was on for Yue again as she helped Katara and Hakoda lead the rest up the path. The eclipse was starting.

Turns out, 8 minutes was not long for a fight. They were barely up the hill when the eclipse was over. Yue had a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly, Aang, Toph, and Sokka were back. They weren’t able to find the Firelord. He had chickened out, Yue thought. The Firelord is a coward. Looking around, she realized they were surrounded.

Aang was being comforted by Katara, so Yue prepared to step up and lead. Aang beat her to it, and soon the kids were all in Appa’s saddle together. 

“We’ll be ok.” Hakoda had said.

Yue didn’t know why she didn’t believe it.

—————————————————————

The flight to the Western Airtemple was silent. Yue was glad to get there and unpack, hopefully everything could be better there. Maybe Aang could teach the group more about Air Nomad culture? Whatever happened, she had faith that they’d be happy again.

What she didn’t take in as a factor was someone following them and wanting to join their team. That someone being Zuko. The Zuko that almost disgraced her tribe for not protecting the avatar. That Zuko.

It was a hard no, even if Aang had to learn firebending. Yue had no reason to trust him. Toph and Aang, seemed more reluctant while Katara was the main opposer. Sokka just seemed torn between his hatred for Zuko and the logic of Aang needing to learn firebending.

Appa seemed to like Zuko, though. That surprised her. When did he have time to bond with Appa?

She may never have an answer to that question, because he was turned away. 

“Good riddance.” muttered Katara. “Come on, Aang! Time to train.” she said. Then they were off.

The next day, Toph had apparently gone to see Zuko at night, scared him, and he burned her. That fueled Katara and Sokka’s anger while Yue just sighed. She probably would’ve done the same thing, if she was honest. She didn’t mention it though, they were mad enough.

It seemed she didn’t even have to mention her thoughts to make them mad, because Sparky Sparky Boom Man appeared out of nowhere. Seriously, how does he find them?

Suddenly, Zuko was in front of him and yelling at him to stop and that the assassination was off. Yue watched, stunned. Maybe he did mean it, the being good thing. Whatever the case, he needed help.

Sokka’s boomerang seemed to do the trick.

By the end of the day, the group had reluctantly let the former Prince of the Fire Nation join their group, much to Katara’s dismay.

—————————————————————

Yue had gotten up early. She was starting to have nightmares more often. They differed from event to event, but Yue could care less. Or, that’s what she told herself, as she watched Aang and Zuko start firebending training.

Which wasn’t going well, as far as she could see. Aang clapped for Zuko as Zuko barely made a spark. Zuko yelled in frustration, which caused her to snort and cover her mouth. The glare from Zuko didn’t scare her as much anymore.

Yue walked off to get breakfast and when she saw Aang and Zuko again, they were leaving. Yue had looked at Zuko and back to Aang, and back to Zuko.

“Sokka hasn’t trained me with a knife yet, but I’m sure I could master it before you get back.” she said sweetly, raising an eyebrow at Zuko.

“No harm to the avatar, got it.” he grumbled, while Aang just looked shocked.

“Yue, Zuko won’t do anything!” Aang protested against her threat.

Yue groaned and put her fingers on her forehead. “Alright, you’re right, that was an empty threat. I think you’ll take care of Aang, but just to benefit yourself. I don’t trust you, yet, Zuko. Just don’t hurt Aang.” she said glaring. 

Zuko blinked at Yue. “Ok.”

This guy was infuriating, thought Yue. She huffed, wished Aang luck, and walked off.

When they come back the next day during lunch, Katara launches herself at Aang, while Aang escapes her grasp to show everyone what he learned. 

He cupped his hands and held fire, grinning like it was the best thing in the world.

Yue looked over at Zuko and saw him staring down at Aang, pride all over his face. He saw her staring and scowled again. Yue turned her attention back to Aang and congratulated him. She could talk with Zuko later.

—————————————————————

The skybison left, leaving only non-benders at the temple. Rude. 

There was only one thing the non-benders could do in response. Make a place for no benders. Sokka planned, the rest gathered and Yue conducted while helping build.

Since when had she got so strong, she thought, as she carried a small wood beam over. This was going to be great.

Yue started singing Secret Tunnel again right as they were almost finished, and Sokka threw his boomerang at her. It was on.

The non-benders paused as Yue and Sokka started to square off. This time, Yue would beat him.

He ran at Yue with a battle cry that got Yue trying not to laugh. He is such an idiot. 

She dodged and punched his arm as he kicked his leg at her. 

Sokka needed time to gain his balance, Yue observed. So, she used that and his pride against him.

Running, she landed 3 lightning fast punches, blocking 2 others. She jumped back to avoid a kick and then roundhouse kicked his side and he almost toppled. Almost.

Sokka grinned. “It’s on!”

Yue was blocking an onslaught of punches, eyes wide. Sokka is fast. 

But Yue? She’s small.

She ducked under his arms and pushed him forward, grabbed his collar, and threw him backwards. 

He fell down with an ”oomf”. Yue ran over and kicked him down as he tried to get up, smiling triumphantly as she placed her foot on her foe.

She beat Sokka! She was breathing so heavy, but she did it.

He pushed her leg out from under her and she fell as well. 

“Tie.” he said, grinning tiredly.

“Cheater.” she replied.

She got herself up and helped Sokka up. They ran back to the tent with the others, and started hanging out with them as well.

Yue started drawing while the others started inventing. It was so cool.

Sokka heard Appa first and walked out of the tent briskly. Yue heard the protests as he said no benders allowed. She snickered. That’s what they get. 

Cuddling together, the non-benders told stories before going to sleep. Slowly, benders were allowed in until Aang asked Sokka if he could see what’s inside the tent the next morning.

Aang felt very betrayed to see everybody within the tent, but him being able to be taught how to use Sokka’s boomerang seemed to make up for it.

—————————————————————

Yue was starting to get concerned. Before everybody else woke up, Katara had found a note that Sokka and Zuko went fishing. Which, cool. They were bonding. What Yue was concerned about though, was that it was lunch the next day. 

Katara, though, was seething.

“I knew we couldn’t trust Zuko! Watch, he’s going to come back and say Sokka died in a fishing accident and you’re all going to believe him and we will slowly be picked off one by one!” Katara ranted.

“Sure Sugar Queen. But for real, I think Sparky is great. There’s gotta be a reason they aren’t back yet.” Toph said nonchalantly. Katara seemed like she was going to burst.

“Zuko didn’t do anything to Aang when they were out, why would he hurt Sokka?” Yue reasoned. 

Katara huffed out an agreement before sitting down. Yue smiled at her, hoping to send the message that everything will be ok.

It wasn’t till the next afternoon, though, that Sokka and Zuko came back in an air balloon. Katara had launched herself at Sokka all while glaring daggers at Zuko.

Everybody else seemed more interested in the 3 passengers they had, consisting of Hakoda, Suki, and a really tall guy.

Wait, Suki?! Yue looked back at Suki and smiled at her.

“Welcome back to the group.” Yue said, hugging her lightly.

“Good to be back.” Suki replied, hugging her back. 

Aang was staring at Yue. Yue glared back and he giggled before hugging Suki as well.

Soon, everyone was introduced to Chit Sang as dinner rolled around. Exclamations of “Thank the spirits it’s not prison food.” were passed around. The group talked and listened to the story of the Boiling Rock. 

Yue’s gaze, though, was right on Suki. She didn’t even know her that well, but here she was swooning. She shook her head of that thought as Aang started teaching an Air Nomad song.

—————————————————————

Yue yet out a yelp as she landed on her butt. She took Suki’s hand again, smiling sheepishly. 

“You’ve gotten better, but there’s still some things you can improve on.” she instructed. 

Suki started giving out multiple pointers, which Yue absorbed like a sponge.

“Alright, let’s go again!” Suki said smiling.

Yue nodded, determined to be better. 

They started their dance again in silence, huffing from the action. 

“So,” gasped Yue, “I don’t know too much about you.” she breathed, dodging another attack.

“Not much to tell.” replied Suki. “My fellow Kyoshi warriors are my family,” Suki paused to gather her breath, blocking a kick. “and I lived on Kyoshi Island.” Suki finished, knocking Yue down again.

“Can you tell me about it?” she asked, taking Suki’s hand.

“Sure.” Suki replied, grinning.

She told Yue about a beautiful, small island guarded by a serpent called the Unagi. She told Yue that the trees were perfect for climbing, and she had actually broken her arm climbing one when she was seven. It’s funny to look back at now, because she can scale the same tree in minutes. 

Yue listened to every word. She learned how Suki loved moon peaches and that she cried when her first tooth fell out. She learned that Suki’s mom had died when she was very young, leaving her to be raised by the village, which she claimed was the best and worst thing ever. Yue had laughed at that, thinking of how crazy it would be to have 50 mom’s.

When Suki asked about her, she told her story. She told Suki about being touched by a spirit, which saved her life and lead to her journey with the gang. She told Suki about boring politics classes and her life being scheduled for her people, and how she broke her engagement off for Sokka! Suki snorted at that one, and Yue found herself chuckling too.

They shared each other’s stories and didn’t stop until Toph came over riding on Zuko. 

“Hey knuckleheads! Time for lunch!” she yelled. Zuko winced because of the volume.

“Why are you carrying her?” Suki said, poorly hiding back a laugh.

“Sparky owes me.” Toph replied. “He burnt my feet when we first met.”

Zuko grumbled out an agreement and turned back towards the way they came from.

The moment they left, Yue and Suki met each other’s eyes and bursted out laughing. Suki was doubled over and her laugh was so bad. Yue absolutely adored it.

“Come on.” Yue said, grabbing Suki’s wrist. “Don’t want to keep Katara waiting!” 

The 2 girls ran towards their friends, excited to finally eat.

Moments after lunch, Azula showed up, claiming she was excited to finally be an only child. Zuko glared back unphased and jumped on top of the air balloon to fight her while the others escaped through a path Toph built.

Appa was the only one that wouldn’t go through the tunnel. Sighing, Aang called for everyone to get on the bison.

Thank the spirits everyone did as told because Zuko was falling through the air seconds after take off. After catching them, team avatar flew to the closest island, hoping Azula would not follow.

—————————————————————

Katara and Zuko had left with Appa, which was surprising. Katara hated Zuko’s guts, but here they were, trying to sneak away in the middle of the night. Yue didn’t get it.

Aang seemed worried for Katara, worried she might do something she regrets while Sokka just patted his back. He went to meditate not too long after. Toph and Sokka had decided that they wanted to spar, so they left as well.

Which left Yue and Suki. Alone. Yue gulped and smiled at Suki. She could do this.

They started a conversation about Zuko and how he might actually be a good person. Which led to wondering why he betrayed the Firelord, which led to insulting the Firelord.

“His mentally unstable daughter has done more than he has in his 7 years!” Suki yelled, cackling.

That sent Yue into a fit of laughter as well. Azula has done more, to her knowledge. She even conquered Ba Sing Se!

“The Loserlord’s son even got into the Northern Water Tribe! Yet he couldn’t do it until the avatar was there!” Yue wheezed.

They were both doubled over and Suki had tears rolling down her face. Oh, spirits, Yue couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t even tell if it was because she was laughing or how pretty Suki was!

“Please, from what I hear? He hid from a 12 year old just because his precious firebending was gone.” Suki spat.

Yue snorted. Aang was only 12, wasn't he? 

“Spirits, he’s only 12.” Yue said.

Suki blinked. “Aren’t we all only kids?” she said with a strained smile.

Yue looked at her. “It doesn’t make it right. This is a man’s war, not a child’s.”

Suki nodded. “Well, we have each other and the experiences that came along with it, For instance, I wouldn’t have met you.”

Yue’s heart hammered and her face was heated. She coughed. “Well, that’s true. I’m glad to have met you. I just wish that… that..-“

“War wasn't war?” Suki supplied.

“Yeah. Exactly.” Yue said, sighing.

Silence lasted for a few minutes, while the two gathered their thoughts.

“We’re gonna get through this. All of us. We have to.” said Suki.

Yue couldn’t tell if it was desperate or determined.

“We got this, Suki. I’m sure we’ll be ok.” Yue said, touching Suki’s hand and staring in her eyes. They were so pretty.

Suddenly, Aang appeared. “Hey guys! Whatcha up to?” 

Yue jumped and blushed furiously, not noticing Suki seemed to be just as flustered.

“Just insulting the Firelord!” Suki said.

Aang laughed. “Count me in!”

Later, when Zuko and Katara came back saying that no, she didn’t kill the guy and yes, Zuko has a better place to hide, Yue found herself more excited than wary.

Maybe she was finally forgiving Zuko. Just a tiny bit.

—————————————————————

Ember Island was so pretty. It was a tropical paradise! Yue absolutely loved it. Plus, she got to show off her fire nation outfit again. 

But if Yue thought she looked good, once she got a look at Suki, she placed her on the highest pedestal ever. She was stunning, gorgeous even! Yue just about died when she saw her and Aang patted her back sympathetically. 

He almost choked when Katara came out in her fire nation outfit again. Yue told him that she’d hold a nice funeral. She got an elbow to the stomach as thanks.

The group enjoyed themselves on the island, glad that they seemed to have finally found a place where they didn’t have to scavenge or sleep on the ground. It was great. 

Aang was being trained hard by Zuko and Yue took some time from Toph and Katara to teach Aang about politics. Him defeating the Firelord would lead to a long, long line of it. Having him prepared would help.

So, here Yue was, the young avatar in front of her, bouncing his leg up and down. She breathed in. 

“Alright Aang, one of the most important things in politics is?” Yue questioned.

“Knowing your audience.” he answered, less than thrilled to be here. That makes two of us, Yue thought.

“Good! What else?” 

“Uhhhhh…” 

Yue let her breath out. “Standing your ground.” she said. “Sure, there will need to be compromises but get as far as you can for what you want! You have to be stubborn and unmoving to get your point across.”

“Like earthbending!” he piped up.

Yue blinked and smiled. “Yea, like earthbending.”

“Speaking of earthbending, time to rumble Twinkletoes!” called Toph.

Aang hopped up so quick and started to run over before turning back and saying “Thanks Sifu Yue.” and bowing.

Yue bowed back, grinning.

She hated teaching.

—————————————————————

Zuko was right in front of her, alone. Now was the best time to talk to him, one on one, Yue thought.

She walked up to him. “Hey, Zuko.”

Zuko jumped a little before turning to Yue. “Hi Yue. I haven’t… apologized yet, have I?”

This.. surprised her. “You haven’t. But you’ve proven you’re sorry. I actually came to forgive you and offer friendship.” Yue replied, sitting down next to him in the garden.

Zuko blinked at her. “Oh. Yeah, that’d be, that’d be nice, Yue.” he said, staring forward.

Yue nodded. They sat there for a while, enjoying each other’s company.

“You think our nations could be friends too?” Yue asked, looking over at him.

“I mean, I’m ok with that. I don’t know who’s running the Fire Nation after fa- the Firelord though.” he said, hand touching his chin as he looked down.

Yue nodded. “Well, I think you’d be a good leader.” she commented, getting up.

Zuko stared at her. “I’ll talk to ya later, Zuko. Maybe think about being Firelord, could be.. cool.” she said, walking off.

Zuko stared back into the pond, deep in thought.

—————————————————————

Suki and Sokka were not together, Yue learned. She had overheard Suki talking with Katara, and had turned right back out the door. Yue had a chance, that’s all she needed to know.

The next day while everyone, except Zuko, was on the beach, she went out of the water to grab Suki.

“Come on, it feels great, Suki!” Yue pleaded.

Suki rolled her eyes. “How great am I to have the Princess Yue begging me to enter the ocean?” she said, getting up nonetheless.

“It’ll be fun.” Yue promised. 

She totally did not start a splash war and she totally wasn’t losing when Zuko showed up to torment Aang.

No one decided to tell him they were waiting until after the comet to fight the Firelord and apparently it was a bad plan. Ozai decided one genocide on the Fire Nations hands wasn’t enough. The Earth Kingdom was next. 

So, after great inspiration from Sokka about having all elements, the avatar, and a fan, fist, and sword working together, the gang got back to training.

That night, they saw the Ember Island play. Yue hated it. At first, it was great. It portrayed her at her weakest absolutely perfectly. She was a Princess then, not knowing how to take care of herself. Yet, as the play went on, her character got no development! She started to mutter inaccuracies under her breath, which caused Suki to snicker at her. 

Speaking of Suki, she wasn’t even in the play! “They missed the best character.” Yue muttered.

Suki heard that. She could tell by her gaping at Yue. Yue turned bright, bright red. Oh no. This was bad. Did she know? Oh, of course she knew! Suki knows everything. Spirits, she messed up! 

A hand around hers caught her off guard. She looked down, seeing Suki’s hand interlaced with hers. Yue fought the urge to die of happiness and embarrassment.

Maybe this play wasn’t so bad after all.

—————————————————————

Aang was gone. He had disappeared this morning, and now they were with the White Lotus in Ba Sing Se, looking for Iroh.

Zuko said he’s the only one that he knew other than Aang that might be able to take down Ozai. Yue hoped he was right, but she also had a feeling he wouldn’t be needed. Aang would come back.

Suki had been staying close to her side all day. Yue was not complaining, it was nice. They hadn’t talked about what happened at the play, but that was ok for now. Besides, they had a war to end.

Iroh and Zuko came out and Iroh told him what Yue had before. Zuko should be Firelord, which meant he’d have to challenge Azula to an Agni Kai. They explained that this was a firebender duel and it was the only way they’d accept Zuko as Firelord. Katara offered to go with as back up.

The rest of the group was to take down as many airships as possible. Which was easier said than done, but everybody was determined. They were doing this.

Yue was able to sneak away with Suki for a small bit. She used this time to confess.

“I like you.” Yue said, bluntly.

Suki giggled. “I think that much is clear.”

Yue blushed, nodding.

“Am I allowed to like you back?” Suki asked.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re girls and you’re the soon-to-be leader of your tribe. Will any of this.. be allowed?”

Suki was looking at the ground, uncharacteristically like her. Suki wasn’t soft-spoken. 

“I’ll make it allowed if it isn’t. It’s my tribe, isn’t it?” Yue said confidently. She was scared too.

Suki got that determined look in her eye and nodded. “After the war.” she promised.

“After the war.”

—————————————————————

Yue decided she hated air balloons. She hated them with a passion. They were just so flimsy. No offense to Sokka, of course.

He was a mastermind, she admired. He got the crew off and immediately started to steer towards a different air balloon. He stuck a stick in the steering wheel and the 4 of them ran out to the railing. 

“The comet is oddly pretty.” Yue commented. They nodded.

Aang seemed to have been able to make it because there he was, fighting the Firelord. Yue focused back onto the blimp that was coming up. They would have to jump. 

As the collisions started, she jumped. Yue had never been so scared in her life. Landing on the blimp she gripped to it shakily. Don’t roll off, she told herself.

She looked over at Toph and Sokka, who seemed fine. She looked over to Suki, who wasn’t fine. She was falling off the blimp. Yue’s eyes widened.

“Suki!” she screamed, about to vault forward when Sokka caught her. 

She couldn’t fall too. Her eyes filled with tears and determination. 

“Come on! Let’s take the others down!” Yue yelled over all the commotion.

They nodded.

It didn’t take too long for them to fight their way through to the engine room of their new blimp. They started to steer it towards the other row of blimps. Sokka grabbed a pole Toph handed to him and locked the steering. 

Time to jump again.

As they made it back to the side of the blimp, Yue was knocked off onto a metal platform, screaming.

The land knocked the breath out of her and her sight blurred because her ribs hurt. It was hard to breathe, really.

Sokka and Toph had fallen too, Yue saw. Sokka was holding onto Toph for dear life. A firebender started to come at Yue and her attention left her friends.

She couldn’t dodge a fire blast as she sat up. It nicked her arm and she bit back a scream. Spirits, that hurt. Oh gosh, she could smell it, she could smell her skin.

Yue got up and into a fighting stance and lunged at him, tackling the man before he could react. 

“Go for the temple.” Suki’s voice reminded her.

She punched him and he went limp. Yue ran over dodging different fire blasts, trying to save her other two friends no matter how bad it hurt to even be standing, right now.

Something hit the blimp and Yue lost her balance, falling onto a new blimp with Sokka and Toph. They were alright!

Yue surveyed her surroundings and saw Suki piloting the blimp by its back fan. Her eyes welled up with tears as she put her head back down in relief. Suki was alive.

She forced herself up and helped Toph with Sokka. The four of you made it down to the control room where Sokka was able to make it float in place somehow. 

“You’re a genus.” Yue smiled. 

“I know.” came the tired, snarky reply. 

Yue and the others made it to the side of the blimp, hanging onto the railing as the sky began to change colors. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. But Aang prevailed, because who else would be a neon blue? Ozai? 

Yue chuckled at the thought.

They had won.

She looked over at Suki and kissed her. Suki kissed back.

“Oogies!” Sokka yelled as Toph pretended to throw up.

Yeah, they had won.

—————————————————————

Instead of cuddling what she assumed to be her new girlfriend, Yue plopped right next to Aang. He seemed to be absolutely exhausted, which wasn’t surprising because he had took Ozai’s bending.

That did explain the light show.

Aang leaned on her and closed his eyes. Yue put her arm around him. He was very twitchy still, from redirecting lightning, he had said. 

Yue was so proud of him and her makeshift family. 

Yue woke up to Aang waking up. Suki had woken them both, mentioning that they were at the palace. Ozai needed to be escorted to a cell. 

Aang yawned and nodded. 

When Yue and Sokka came out injured with Ozai being carried and alive right behind them? Well, that was surprising to Katara and Zuko.

The others were confused by a now sniffling Azula, glaring at all of them. No words were exchanged as Zuko held up Sokka and Suki helped Yue into the palace. The guards would take care of Azula and Ozai.

As they entered the palace and Katara healed the wounds as best as she could, Toph had started crying. Suki had hugged her tight, tears tracking down her own face.

Soon, there was a huge group hug. They had won. It was over.

Yue fell asleep that night surrounded by her bruised and beaten friends. She fell asleep in her new girlfriend's arms and the avatar cuddled between her and Zuko. Zuko was being cuddled by Katara and Sokka was on Katara’s belly. Toph was dug into Suki’s other side, snoring softly.

That night, the children who fought and ended a man’s war slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write. I hope you enjoy and I hope there’s no typos. I didn’t check. It is so long.


End file.
